Something More
by AmbyrBlaze
Summary: Its another "you belong with me story" bella and edward have been best friends forever and bella finally gives up any hope that edward will realize his feelings for her and startes to date other guys will edward relize before bella meets someone else AH
1. Wrong wrong wrong wrong!

Edward Cullen and I are ment to be together. Honestly he just doesnt relize it yet. I'm not a freaky stalker I swear I'm his best friend and maybe that's all Ill be but maybe just maybe we could be something more I think as I look at the clock. Last period. 3 more minutes till I'm out of this hell hole. 2 more minutes... 1 more minute... and then something hits me. Not mentally, but physically. I break my stare at the clock to look in the direction that it was thrown. Alice. I should've known. She motioned for me to pick up the ball of paper at my feet, and I obliged.

**Shopping after school IMMEDIATLY**

I look at her and she shoots looks at my outfit. I put on a hurt face and face the front. There is nothing wrong with my t-shirts and jeans. The bell decided to ring just then and within a second Alice was at my desk telling me to hurry up.

"Sorry Alice, but your talking to the athletically challanged here. If I don't do it at a slow pace I hurt myself." I reminded her, and she just rolled her eyes and tugged on my arm. We made it to our lockers and I caught a glimspe of Edward making out with his girlfriend, Lauren. I looked away and fought the urge to run and puke, instead getting my stuff so Alice could drive me to her turture chamber. She saw what I saw and blocked it from my view. My best friend; always looking out for me. She shook her head in disgust.

"Someday he's going to wonder what he ever saw in her." I laughed.

"Big boobs?" I suggested. Alice smiled. Looking past her, I could see Edward had broken away from Lauren and they were walking this way, hand in hand. I swallowed and shut my locker.

"Hey sis," he greeted Alice. "Hey bells." Lauren looked away in disgust.

"Hey Eddie boy." Alice and I said in unison he rolled his eyes.

"Eddie baby can we go get a milkshake?" she looked at him.

"Sure. Hey maybe Bella and Alice could join us?" he looked hopefully at us while Lauren threw us a hateful look. Before I could say anything, Alice stepped in.

"Sorry Ed we have an emergency shopping trip to make." she told him. From a distance, I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see that it was Rosalie, my other best friend.

"HELLO! BELLA! ALICE! YOU PLAN ON GOING SHOPPING OR NOT!? she screamed at us and we laughed. Waving goodbye to Edward and his whore, we joined her by her in her red convertable before driving away. Shopping. _Yay._

__________________________________________________________________________________________

We made it home after two brutal hours of shopping. We all live on the same street. Alice lives to right of my house with Edward and Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend, and Rosalie and Jasper live across the street. Suburb living for ya, I guess. After I was done putting all of the new stuff away (courtesy of Alice), I turned on the radio and got out my history notes. When I heard something hit my side window, I opened my curtains to see Edward with a handful of rocks in his room, with his window open across from mine. I opened my window.

"DROP THE ROCKS!" I yell. He dropped them and put his hands up in surrender, and I laughed "What do you want Eddie boy?" he smiles.

"How was shopping?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I asked sarcastically.

"True. Bells, can we go to the movies?" My breath caught in my throat. Did he just ask me out? "You know its been a while since we all went out together. I mean with Rose Em and Jazz leaving next year, we should make the most of it." I sighed. False alarm. It's been 7 years and he hasn't even shown the slightest interest. Maybe I'm just wasting my time... or maybe it was time well wasted..

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems_

I heard the familiar tune of my ringtone and rushed to answer it. It was an unknown number. I just shrugged and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Mike. Mike Newton." I had walked back to the window just in time for Edward to see my jaw drop.


	2. OMG

**here ya go! enjoy!**

I quickly composed myself.

"Um... hi?" I said, putting confusion into my voice in hope he'd explain, so I didn't have to ask

"Well, um... I got your number from Alice." _I'm going to kill her._ "And, well I was wondering if you know would like to um, well go to the movies with me?" My jaw dropped again. I turned to face Edward, my eyes wide Edward wore a confused look on his face, and he picked up the rocks again.

My mind struggled for words. If I say no, then nothing changes. But maybe I need that change. I mean, it's not like Edward's going to ask me out anytime soon. Maybe it was time to give up. Move on.

"Pick me up at 8 tomorrow night." I smiled.

"Awesome. Will do, Bella. See you then." We hung up.

"Who was that?" Edward asked, without missing a beat.

"Mike Newton." I said, closing my windows and curtains. Almost immediately after doing so I got a text.

_What did he want? _It was from Edward.

_A date_. Short and simple. I wanted to keep it that way; Edward was my best friend, but I didn't feel right talking with him about guys.

_And you said YES!?!?! _I rolled my eyes. It isn't fair for him to care. It's not like it matters to him!

_Tomorrow at 8._ The text messagesstopped there. I peeked out the window to see Lauren attacking him. I ignored the pain my heart felt. How could I have believed he cared? I can be so naive sometimes. Next order of business: call Alice and yell at her. I dialed her number.

"Hello?" she said sweetly.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!"

"Speaking?" she said nervously.

"You gave my number to Mike Newton?"

"Not just Mike Newton, honey. I gave it to the entire football team."

"ALICE!"

"I'm sorry, Bella! But you need a boy toy, and I knew someone was bound to call. Let's face it, you're pretty. You just don't let it show." I hung up on her. I was way too pissed to deal with her. I went downstairs to get my stash of gummy bears. If I can't take it out on the fairy, I'm taking it out on the bears. I got another text.

_We're all still going to the movies tonight though, right? _It was Edward.

_Can we make it dinner instead?_

_Sure. I'll call the gang and fill them in. Pick you up at 7._

I left it at that because just as I received it, my mom decided to walk in.

"Hey, honey. Any plans tonight?" I rolled my eyes. My mom wanted me to be more like Lauren. Cheerleader, beautiful, smart, and popular. She'll deny it, but it's true, and totally obvious.

"Going to dinner with the gang." That made her smile, knowing I had a lot of friends.

"What about tomorrow night?"

"Movies with Mike Newton." I prepared myself for her reaction.

"That's great, honey. What are you going to wear?"

"What I make her wear," Alice had chosen that moment to walk in. Renée smiled; she loved Alice. She believe Alice was my ticket to popularity. "Speaking of clothes, Bella, we have to get ready for dinner tonight." I looked at my watch. It was only 5.

"Alice, we have 2 hours for crying out loud." She shrugged and tugged on my arm till we were in my room. She grabbed some of my new clothes out of the closet and laid them on the bed, then got out her never ending make up supply, before opening the curtains to let some light in. Edward had closed his, so we were safe from seeing him with Lauren. She spent an hour on me and an hour for herself, even though she didn't need it. By 7, we were ready and everyone was waiting for us. We ended up going to Applebee's for dinner.

"So Bella, you're going out with Mike tomorrow?" Emmett asked. Rose threw her arms around me.

"That's great, Bella! Getting in the game." Emmett just huffed.

"What's wrong with Mike?" I asked.

"Bella the guys a jerk. You're not really going to do this, are you?"

"Yes, I am Edward. And Mike's sweet and wether you like it or not, I'm going to date him."

"Bella, are you sure about that?" I looked down and continued eating before saying

"Ya'll don't have a say in who I date." All of them grimaced.

"You go girl!" Alice whispered in my ear. To lighten the mood, Emmett to two of his french fries from his chicken nugget meal and shoved them up his nose. Edward whacked him and the fries fell off onto Rose's lap and after sweeping them of her lap, she hit Emmett.

"You're such an idiot."

"Love you too, babe." She rolled her eyes, and I smiled.

"So where to?" Alice asked as we finished and the check was paid (courtesy of the Cullen's persistence).

"How about we revisit that home entertainment system of yours, huh?" I elbowed Edward. Jasper and Rosalie agreed.

"Let's go!" Alice agreed enthusiastically. I laughed. "Ed and Bells in the Volvo, Jasper and I in the Mercedes, and Rose and Em in the jeep. Break!" she joked but we followed her instructions. I climbed into the Volvo and Edward started the car.

"Why?" he said suddenly.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why are you going to go out with Mike?" I shrugged.

"I have to start dating sometime I guess he seems like a good start." Edward grimaced "As my friend will you just support my decision?" I asked he took my hand.

"Always, Bella. But it doesn't mean I agree with them." I smiled and squeezed his hand it was so warm around mine.

"Thank you."

**I'll update as soon as possible and for those of you who havent checked out my other story Past Praying For and the story im co writing Sometimes Dreams Come True .net/s/5433776/1/Sometimes_Dreams_Come_True thanks for reading!**

**-Ambyr**


	3. Taken My Heart Away

We drove the rest of the way in silence. He had not released my hand, and I wasn't about to let go. When we got to our street, Rose, Em, Ed, and I parked in the Cullen driveway while Jasper parked in the Hales driveway. We all made to the door and to the media room (Cullen's are rich as you may have figured).

"What movie?" I asked.

"How will we ever decide? Ya'll have the entire blockbuster in here." Edward laughed.

"Suggestions?" Alice asked.

"Moulin rouge?" Rosalie volunteered.

"Again?" Edward groaned.

"I love Moulin Rouge."

"It's depressing!"

"It's honest."

"Whatever."

"Hannah Montana: The Movie?" Emmett asked. We all turned to stare at him. "What?"

"Taken?" I asked.

"Hell yea!" Edward high fived me and Jasper gave a grateful nod.

"Taken it is." Alice said, as she found the movie and put it in the DVD player. We set up in our usual positions. The couch was set up against the walls, and I laid the pillows on Edward so I could lay down along the side wall. We didn't even protest anymore; now he just stroked my hair. I don't even think he noticed when he did, though. Rose and Em cuddled on the love seat and Alice rested her head on Jazz's shoulder along the back wall. No one said anything; we were all to engrossed in the movie. Then suddenly my phone went off. It wasn't a call, it was a text message, but the beep was still loud. I looked at my phone. It was Mike.

_Hey. Can't wait for 2morrow ;) _I resisted the urge to shudder because Edward would notice. He read the text over my shoulder and grimaced. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. I quickly texted a reply.

_Hey yourself. Can't wait either =) _If he's going to eves-read, I might as well give him a show. I didn't bother to look at him this time. I put my phone on silent so I wouldn't have to deal with the wrath of Alice.

_So what are you doing, babe? _I felt my dinner coming up, and I quickly composed myself.

_Watching a movie with my friends. Have to go. ttyl _Thankfully he left it at that. When the movie ended we cleaned up the room, said our goodbyes, and went home. When I got home Renée was in her studio (art was her current obsession) and Charlie was out of town. It was midnight on a Friday night. It was early for me, but I was dead tired, soo I closed curtains, changed into my giant t-shirt and sleep shorts, and climbed into bed. I was asleep before my head hit the feather soft pillow.

I awoke with a start. I look around my room confused momentarily before I heard what woke me up. Something hit my window. I opened my curtains to see Edward with more rocks, pelting them at my window. Did he have a collection of rocks just to throw at my window?

"What?" I hissed.

"The moon is high and the weather's nice. Come for a walk with me?" I looked at him. He was in PJ pants and shirtless. It was nearly impossible not to stare.

"You're crazy." I laughed. "Give me 5 minutes." But I was ready in 3. He was waiting at my door when I came out. "Where to, Edward?" I teased.

"Follow me." He took my hand again and started running. I laughed but followed willingly. He led us to the park. Once we were there he dropped my hand.

"I haven't been here in forever." he smiled.

"Good choice."

"When's the last time we actually talked? Just you and me."

"I don't know. It feels like forever."

"Sorry to wake you up and your dreams about Mike" he teased.

"Hey, Mike is not that bad!"

"And pigs can fly." I laughed.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Lauren's been kind of... I don't know, weird, lately."

"Did you forget her birthday?" I teased.

"No." he mocked. Then his face went into panic mode.

"Wait?! Her birthday? When's that?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm your friend, and I'll stand behind you whether you listen to me or not. But I don't think Lauren's right for you. I mean, name one thing ya'll have in common."

"I'm captain of the football team and she's captain of the cheer squad."

"So?"

"It's expected."

"You need a girl that's smart."

"Lauren's smart." He defended. " She's able to stay on the cheerleading team."

"She must be brilliant." He stayed quiet.

"And doesn't take advantage of your money." he wasn't even looking at me now. _A girl like me,_ I thought.

"That's all I'm saying."

"So what's been up with you lately?" he asked finally.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting funny ever since Mike asked you out."

"Just nervous, I guess." I didn't look at him. Instead, I looked at my watch. He noticed the same time I did.

"Better get you home." We didn't say anything the whole walk home, but just as I was about to walk in my house, he stopped me.

"Bella?" I turned and faced him.

"Yeah?"

He took a deep breath, then stopped. "Nothing."

I sighed and went up to my room. How could I sleep now?


	4. Stalker or Friend?

Morning came. I didn't sleep after my walk with Edward. _Saturday was here,_ I thought, as light shined through my curtains. Tonight I had a date with Mike Newton. It's time to give up on Edward for good; 7 years is long enough. I sighed and got out of bed. I got one of my favorite tees and jeans and went down stairs for some Cap'n Crunch cereal. I had just gotten a bowl out when I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it.

"Get any sleep last night?" Edward joked.

"No." I answered honestly, going back to the kitchen to pour my cereal. "Want anything?" I asked before taking a bite. He shook his head. "Any plans with Lauren?" I asked, not really caring.

"Actually I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out tonight." I looked at him.  
"I think you're forgetting a certain date I have tonight."

"Or am I providing you with a good excuse to cancel?" he winked. I laughed and took another bite.

"I'm going out with Mike tonight whether you like it or not and there's nothing you can do." I told him and he sighed.

"Nothing?" he said getting a sudden mischievous smile.

"What are you getting at?" I asked cautiously.

"What if I said I had certain tickets to a certain band in town tonight?"

"Omigosh you have tickets to Paramore!?" He winced.

"Not yet…"

"And you're not going to. It's sold out" his head dropped then he picked it back up, his smile back in place.

"Well I guess there's nothing can do to keep you from going on your date…" I eyed him suspiciously. "What If I went on the date with you? You and Mike and me and Lauren." I laughed.

"No fucking way." he sighed.

"You win. Have fun on your date."

"Will do, cap'n stupid pants." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"So what are you going to do with Mike tonight?"

"Movies."

"That's why we didn't go to the movies last night." I nodded.

"Alice will be here to torture you at 3." I sighed looked at my watch.

"I've got 3 hours to kill." he smiled.

"I have an idea on how to do it." he took my hand and led me out the door to into his house and to his room.

"What Edward?"He went to his back pack.

"I'm failing math." He grinned and pulled his homework "Any help, geek?"

"Who are you calling a geek?"

"My smarty pants best friend." I laughed. We wasted 2 hours on the useless point of negative numbers integers and dividing negative fractions. And once we were done we still had an hour before the evil fairy would hunt me down.

"What now?" I asked

"Your turn." I smiled and led him to the media room. "Video games." he laughed and brought out his collection. We were still playing Guitar Hero: World Tour when Alice came in.

"Bella you can come willingly or we can waste time and do it the hard way." I sighed, put down the guitar controller and went with Alice mouthing the words "help" to Edward and only getting a laugh in return. I huffed and sat down in the chair I had come to hate.

"I love Bella Barbie."

"Speak for yourself." I mumbled and she began plastering my face with all sorts of un-namable things. I wasn't even aloud to blink at one point! After what seemed like 6 hours I asked "How long has it been?"

"An hour," she said. I wanted to cry.

"Can we at least have some music" she sighed, but reached for the stereo remote and pressed play.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

I sighed.

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

_Standing by, waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
you belong with me  
_

I hated how this song reminded me that Edward might never fall for me.

I guess we don't always get our happy endings.

_  
Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

"You know what we haven't done in a long time?" I didn't move; I wasn't allowed. "We haven't had a girls night out in a while." I mentally sighed. Girls' night out usually consisted of pre-shopping dinner out and a movie followed by a sleepover at my place.

What seemed like forever, I was ready for my date at 8 (if only I said 7!) and Mike was at the door at 8:04. I knew this because Alice was scolding him for being late every 6 seconds for 4 minutes. That can be pretty boring, but eh. The doorbell finally rang.

"Hey Mike. Let's go." I said, walking past him.

"I was thinking we could go see Toxic Valentine." I smiled

"Awesome." he opened my car door for me and I got in. While Mike was getting to his side I saw Edward, Emmett, and Jazz at the front window of the Cullen house watching. I gave them a wave, hoping for them to be embarrassed that I caught them spying. None of them flinched. Mike drove us to the movies. He was talking, and I was preteding to look interested when my phone beeped

_Any trouble? _Edward. I looked around, hoping none of them had followed me on my date. No sign of them

_Nope, nada, zilch, el Zippo _I texted back after Mike paid for the tickets. I paid for the popcorn, and we headed into the theatre. We were right on time, so Mike had to shut up now. I mentally smiled at the silence, then his arm appeared on my shoulders. I sighed. It was going to be a long night. And it sure didn't help that my best guy friend was texting every 10 minutes either.


	5. Herbys Diner

The movie seemed to last an eternity plus infintity. So of course when Mike asked me if I wanted to get some dinner, I was quick to say no. He drove me home in silence and when we got back, walked me to the door. Along the way, I saw all of my friends spying on my from the Cullen house. I smiled and decided to give them a show. So when we made it to my doorstep, I grabbed his the collar of his shirt and pulled him close and kissed him. His tongue invaded my mouth and I resisted the urge to pull back. He held me closer and his hand started to go higher on my torso. I let him get a sqeeze just for show and pulled back.

"I had fun," I lied, before rushing inside, leaving him dazed on my doorstep.

I watched him leave from my bedroom window and watched as all of my friends sprinted from the Cullen house to mine. Emmett rang the doorbell persistently until I opened it. I sighed and answered the door and was suddenly bombarded with questions. I stayed silent before shouting "Ya'll shouldn't spy!" and they all shut up.

Edward was the first to speak "What the hell Bella? Letting him touch you like that!" I glared.

"Don't worry about it. He is SO not getting a second date. It was beyond boring." I saw them all release a breath in relief. "Hey it's pretty early. How about we head down to that new diner?"

"Good idea, Bells." Rose replied. We all climbed into our assigned cars and headed down to the new dinner "Herby's".

Herby's was a 50 style diner complete with waiters in pink uniforms, a jukebox, and booths. We grabbed a big one sat down and ordered. Alice giggled suddenly breaking the silence

"Bella that guy is staring at you" I looked where she pointed and saw a guy leaning against the jukebox he was gorgous blue eyes that sparkled and he was looking at me. I adverted my gaze and blushed. Complete with another Alice giggle.

Edward POV

We all turned to look at what Alice was talking about and ther was some dude staring at Bella. Piercing blue eyes, dark brown hair, jeans and a big t-shirt. He looked like the type who smokes. I didn't like him from the minute I saw him. And as if wanting to make me mad he staretd walking to our table, leaned over Bella and whispered something in her ear. She gave a girly giggle and he held out a pen for her. She took it and wrote her number on his hand. He gave a wink before leaving the diner. I fought with urge to follow him and kick his ass.

"What did he say?" Jasper asked first.

"That he would love to get to know me and wanted my number." She shrugged, but she was blushing furiously. The rest of them laughed, and I forced a smile on my face. Why the hell were guys getting a sudden interest in Bella?

Why did I care so much? All the un-answerable question made my head hurt I scooted out of the booth

"I'm going to head out. Lauren wants me over there. They nodded. I rushed out to my car and drove to Lauren's I needed to do something that didn't require to think. And it just so happened that the only thing I could think of that didn't require thinking required an easy target. So I did what had gotten me my player reputation. Lauren was more than willing and it was hot. Truly it was. But it didn't feel right. I tried not to think but I couldn't put my finger on what was wrong.

"Edward we aren't done here," she moaned as I started to get up. "Please come back." She said please. So I got back in the bed with her. It was going to be a long night.


	6. hairBrushes have that Effect

Writers block must break! Internet was down for a month. So I lost the original chap 6 for this so here's the re write.

Monday. School again. Heavy sarcastic Yay? I thought as I got up. Alice had picked my outfit out from our shopping trip. I put on the skinny jeans shirt brown boots and was ready for school by the time Edward knocked on the door to take my to hell. At least the devil is cute.

"Hey Eddie" he groaned I laughed. He hated it when I called him Eddie but no one else dared to call him that. The nickname was mine.

"So where did you go the other night?" he didn't answer I took the hint we hadn't talked yesterday after a minute of silence in the car on the way to school I broke.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked softly.

"Im not Bella."

"Tell the truth."

"Im not mad. I just have a lot on my mind ok?" I nodded and looked out my window. "Aww Bella I'm sorry I'm not mad at you I swear." But it was to late. He would get silent treatment for the day.

Poke.

He poked my side. I shifted. Not looking at him.

Poke.

Still not looking at him I shifted where he couldn't poke me.

"TICKLE FIGHT!" he had pulled over and he started tickling me. I burst out in a fit of laughter trying to unbuckle so I could stop him from tickling. I couldn't.

"Rape! Rape!" I cried laughing

The tickling eased and I tried to slap him he stopped my hand and looked into my eyes he had me pushed up against the door leaning over me he leaned in closer and looking into his eyes I thought he might kiss me not wanting to embarrass myself with puckering my lips or anything I kept eye contact he leaned in and my heart picked up its pace…

Shush heart SHUSH!

His hand came up…

…And wiped under my eye

Huh?

I guess I looked really confused because he said "you had an eyelash" before getting off of me and restarting the car I internally sad sighed I was so stupid to think he would kiss me.

We got to school and I noticed I felt heartbroken more then usual, it was Edward, I loved him and he didn't love me. Being so close to him and being his friend wasn't helping. I was confused. Am. Omg SEE WHAT I MEAN!

I made it to class on time, my hair ruffled from running and from the tickle fight but on time. I thanked god Rosalie was in my first class not only did she have a brush but she wasn't over obsessive about my looks so she just handed me the brush and went on with her life. Maybe I should do the same, not the brush thing but maybe I should move on with my life.


	7. Dont ask,cuz I'll lie

Spring break = more chapters

I got through second period in a daze. I was confused. I didn't know what to do anymore. Trying to stop loving edward more than a friend? Moving on with my life and stop waiting for him to see me? Did I have to guts to move on? I wasn't sure.

By the end of third period these questions were drowning me when I saw my friends in the hall I just dodged them and went to class, I was afraid if I spoke my thoughts would slip out, so I shut my lips so tightly I thought there was invisible duct tape on them.

By fourth I had resolved to giving him one more week, or by better words my self one more week to pine after him, how pathetic am I.

Lunch, alice and jasper were the first to join me at our table followed by rose and Emmett but no edward. we waited 5 minutes for him, well I waited. He showed…but with Lauren seeing him hold her hand I couldn't take it so I picked up my book and tilted my head down so I couldn't see them, I put my head phones on and tried to block everything out. Tried being the operative word. According to alice my input is vital to the conversation. So im not aloud to escape. So I played along pretending to be fine, watching her brush off invible specs off his perfect shirt and groom him I watched her put little little sticky notes everywhere on him reading "mine". Rosalie wrote on a napkin and passed it to me

_That bitch has nothing on you _ _don't be intimidated_

I smiled my friends loved me, even if edward didn't I was going to be ok…maybe…

"so bella are you coming?" I looked up no one was moving so I assumed lunch wasn't over so I asked

"coming where?" Lauren sneered but alice ignored her and continued

"coming to the karaoke bar tonight? I haven't heard you sing in weeks_" _I sighed

"il go on one condition" she got a worried/nervous look on her face

"whats the condition?"

"you can play bella Barbie on me" her face fell

"but bella…" she whined

"don't you but bella me ms pixie that's my condition take or leave it" she sighed and mumbled "you don't even condition..." rose laughed and accidentally her tray flipped into her lap causing Emmett to start laughing and rose to get pissed, oh shit.

She picked up the pasta from her lap and threw it at Emmett and hit him square in the face.

A giggle escaped from Alice and Emmett picked up his mashed potatoes and put it on her hair pixie cut, uh oh.

Then jasper started laughing and alice poured her special k drink on him, then I burst out laughing, oh SHIZNITS! Jasper grabbed his water and poured it on me then edward laughed. Oh it was so on. I got the pudding from my tray and shoved it on his face and pulled away laughing as some of it dripped on Lauren and she ran squealing. Edward ignored her. I couldn't help but to smile.

Edward laughed and dumped his milk on me.I countered with throwing cheetos at him then he picked me up and threw me into the school fountain I pulled him in with me ,laughing hysterically, and pushed him under but he was stronger than me and got above the surface so I splashed him and started a splash fight. Hearing his laugh, being in this moment, I wondered how I could ever even think of giving up on the chance edward could be mine.

He took my arms to keep my from splashing him, my hair was all over my face he was laughing when he tucked the wet strands behind my ear, it was so natural I don't even think he noticed it. He looked into my eyes leaned in and…

"EDWARD!" looked away, sigh. Lauren was calling his name so I struggled from his grasp and got out of the fountain. Alice grabbed my arm and led me toward her car

"c'mon bella we have to go change." I couldn't agree more I was soaking wet but luckily we had towels in the car so I didn't freeze to death, edward didn't come with us. We drove away while I watched him fight with Lauren. It's a good thing I was already wet so no one noticed my tears.

The karaoke bar wasn't crowded, it almost never is. The gang was there, I guess that was all that mattered just a few other people enjoying dinner so I wasn't nervous or anything, it was just another night to sing.

_Mic's bar would like to present the musical talents of bella swan _ my cue I walked out on stage and took a deep breath and began to sing

(id lie by taylor swift)

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And..  
_

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie  
_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine  
_

_  
He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you..._

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie  


I saw alices eyes tear up, she knew it was originally written by me about edward. I looked around the crowd to see the reactions…

… and I saw edward walking out the door. Panic struck me had he heard? From the look on his face ,pure confusion, it was obvious yes he had heard.


	8. Could This Be Love?

Bella was going to sing tonight, Lauren didn't want to go. But I did. I always did. I loved to hear bellas voice whenever I want to hear her voice I call her up with a "homework question" just to hear her voice. God im pathetic. So I ditched Lauren. And I was going to surprise bella. I was late. I looked at my watch I could still catch a little of her song. I walked in and hid behind some guys.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

I listened to the word s pour out of her mouth in awe.

_  
He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you... _

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful_

I dimly wondered who "he" was and who she wrote this for. But her voice mesmerized me

_  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle _

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie_

…my favorite colors green. I do love to argue…I have my dads eyes and alice isn't ugly….could bella have written that song for me?

Could she love me?

I was confused I decided it was best not to talk to her just yet I hurried out and found my way to my car.

I drove.

Just drove.

I parked on a hill and watched the sky. I diditn go home that night.

But I looked down in the seat and saw the necklace she always wore in the seat.

Shed miss that.

I held it and thought.

Did I love bella?

Shes been my best friend for years…but could we be something more?

I pictured her laughing as I picked her up and dropped her in the fountain.

I remember tucking the wet hair behind her ear and looking into her brown eyes. Then I imagined her in my lap and smiling. And I wanted it. I wanted bella to be mine. She WAS mine.

I love bella.

I have in some way have always loved her.

And I know I always will.

Im going to tell her tomorrow.

BPOV

He had heard he had saw omg omg omg omg omg I had a panic attack I was backstage I saw my phone ring I looked at it unknown number I still answered

"hello?"

"hey its juke box guy. From herbys" oh

"oh hey" I tried to smile

"hey" I heard a smile in his voice…

TO BE CONTINUED! MWUAH HAHAHA im evil =P hey your lucky you got this at all…. But I was down. After have been dating tanner for about 7 months now we just got in a huge fight about a lot of stuff. He called my photography attempt and my pictures stupid. He over reacted to me going to my friends birthday party bcuz there would be other guys and everyone else would be a year older than me. And its just stupid. But you got a great chapter out of it! believe me we are just hitting the conflict review please =D

~_ambyr_


	9. Bad Boy

APOV

"ALICE!" was what I woke up to I sat up groggily "ALICE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU FUCKING WANT?!" I hate being woken up and being nagged.

"to talk" I woke up a little more Edward was on the foot of my bed I kicked him and knocked him off my bed. He laughed and rolled over before jumping and tickling me. Grrrr.

"AHHHH! OK I'll talk I'll talk! What?!" he stopped tickling me and sat back down.

"well I have some news." I waited. Blink. "I'm going to tell Bella that I'm in love with her." blink blink. Rewind. Yeah he really just said that. He waved his hand in front of my face. And I leaped at him.

"OMG EDWARD FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY!!!" he just laughed.

"Don't tell her don't even drop hints I'm planning to do it on Friday." I nodded

"OK Eddie boy I swear I wont say a thing." I secretly added unless necessary. He left and I looked at the clock. Time for school. I got ready and rushed over to Bella's to get her ready. We drove to school in silence and waited at the same table as usual for school to start.

"soooo I have news for all of you" she said cheerily I saw Edward looking at her with an adoring look. We all gave her out attention

"well do y'all remember that guy at Herby's dinner?" I saw Edward get a panic look but didnt speak. None of us did. "well he called and I got a date Friday! He seems so nice..."

as a best friend it was my job to be supportive I cast a worried look at Edward who seemed to have died inside. But said " OMG that's great b! You'll have such a great time!" she smiled

"so you'll help me get dressed on Friday?" Edward cast me a look that said traitor. And as much as I loved clothes I just couldn't do it.

"no Bella actually I cant. I have plans" her face fell and all I wanted to do was pick it up. I looked over at Rosalie, jasper and Emmett who all looked confused by what was going on. Except Emmett he was strangely fascinated by a potato....

"oh well that's OK." the bell rang and we all went to class. As I was walking I saw Edward take hold of Bella's arm and what looked to be arguing. Then they both walked away. Odd.

BPOV

everyone seemed upset at the fact I was going out with Sam. (Herby's dinner guy). I mean whats up with that?

I mean they should have been happy that I had found someone that didn't make me gag or make me wish I was with Edward. I had decided to completely move on from Edward. He hadn't said anything about hearing my song.

After Jacob called I had told him I would call him back when I got home.

And when I did we stayed up and talked all night.

I learned a lot about him.

I was excited he asked me out. T

his is really something.

I like him.

Maybe someday I could even love him.

He's the one who'll get me over Edward.

I just know he is.

He's the bad boy with a heart.

And I need some bad in my life.

We all need a little bad in our lives.

Let the games begin.

EPOV

she was dating someone else.

She was going to see him the night I was going to tell her I was in love with her.

This wasnt right.

Bella was mine.

Mine.

Mine.

Something in my head said Not Anymore.

I skipped class.

I needed to think.

She was dating someone else.

Someone else.

Meaning someone that wasnt me

but...but

I thought she loved me too

I really thought she did

maybe I was wrong

maybe my love was doomed to be killed

maybe my heart was doomed to be broken

maybe I was doomed to be killed by my best friend.


End file.
